THE GLASS ONION
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Judith, a young and beautiful Jewish woman, is plagued by an archaic Orthodox father. The two have fought for years till the Angels come in.


THE GLASS ONION 

TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. NIGHT

A hand cleans the bar counter. The camera pans up to show it belonging to ANDREW the ANGEL. He smiles at MONICA and TESS who are also angels. They sit in front of him. A young girl comes up to a microphone on stage. She is wearing a sexy evening gown. Her name is JUDITH COHEN. She starts to sing. The patrons at the bar pay attention. Another man enters and sits at the bar in front of Andrew. He is JOHN COHEN, Judith's brother. He motions to Andrew who walks over.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your usual, John?

JOHN COHEN

Hit me.

Andrew walks away towards Monica and Tess watching Judith.

TESS - ANGEL

Pretty girl.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(getting drink ready)

Pretty voice.

MONICA - ANGEL

Tess, why can't I have a voice like that?

TESS - ANGEL

It's not your gift.

MONICA - ANGEL

I wish I had half her voice.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have other talents. We both love you.

Andrew walks over to John and gives him the drink.

JOHN COHEN

She's in fine voice tonight.

ANDREW - ANGEL

She is every night.

JOHN COHEN

Yes, she is. I could listen to her for hours. Andrew, let's have a toast. Get yourself a drink.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't drink, but I'll have a gingerale with you.

JOHN COHEN

You do that.

John looks at Judith who smiles back. Andrew returns with a glass. John turns to him and raises his glass.

JOHN COHEN

A toast to my beautiful older sister. May she always sing like a bird.

They click glasses. John turns to Judith and raises his glass to her.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Judith finishes her song. The audience claps as she comes off the stage and approaches John. Andrew moves to his friends and the three quietly listen. Judith hugs John.

JUDITH COHEN

Well, well, if it isn't my baby brother. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying? You won't be Dr. Kildare listening to me.

John puts his arm around her waist.

JOHN COHEN

I needed a break. So I came here to see my sister.

JUDITH COHEN

(going to bar)

What would papa say? He's so proud of his doctor-to-be.

She motions to Andrew and points to his drink.

JOHN COHEN

He's proud of you too.

Andrew comes by with another drink for John and a coke for her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I got you a coke. You looked thirsty.

Andrew walks away and Judith grabs her glass.

JUDITH COHEN

You didn't come here for a break. Tell me the truth. You never were a good liar.

JOHN COHEN

I heard the two of you fighting again.

JUDITH COHEN

(taking sip)

That's nothing new. We've never gotten along. Sometimes he acts like he wishes I was never born.

JOHN COHEN

Don't say that. Papa loves you.

JUDITH COHEN

He tolerates me. Deep down inside he wishes I were a boy, just like you. I'm a girl and therefore an embarrassment.

JOHN COHEN

You are so wrong. He loves you.

JUDITH COHEN

Only because society says he should. For him to have a daughter is an insult. Women are dirt and our only use to this world is as baby factories.

JOHN COHEN

Jude, that's not right. We respect our women.

JUDITH COHEN

Then why can't I sit next to my father and brother in Temple? It's the twentieth century. Women are equal and deserve to be treated so.

JOHN COHEN

I'm sure there was an original reason.

JUDITH COHEN

Yes, Jewish men are male chauvinists.

Judith storms off. Andrew walks over.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Rough night?

JOHN COHEN

There was the mother of all fights tonight.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Care to talk about it?

JOHN COHEN

Where do I begin? Before or after the Rabbi threw her out of Temple?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The beginning is always a good start.

JOHN COHEN

It started long before I came along. You see, Papa is from the old country. Where he comes from sons are a blessing and daughters are a burden. Even all the years in this country hasn't changed him. All of my sister's life, he's treated her like a second-class citizen.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Have you tried to talk to him?

JOHN COHEN

Tried and failed. Papa and Judith are a lost cause. You know, all her life she has been doing things just to get his goat. She doesn't have one Jewish friend. She makes a point of dating gentiles, no offence.

ANDREW - ANGEL

None taken.

JOHN COHEN

At Christmas, she purposely sings carols. One year, she even bought a Hanukkah bush. She EVEN hates chicken soup.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Do you like it?

JOHN COHEN

Can't stand it. Just don't tell my father. When I get a cold and he makes it, I give it to the dog. We have the healthiest dog in town. I guess you just can't change some people.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't believe that.

JOHN COHEN

You don't know them. Every night at home it's WWIII. You try and study for medical school when all you hear is screaming. I bless the nights they avoid each other.

Another man enters. He is the owner, BENNY ROSEN.

JOHN COHEN

I am so glad she found this job. Saves me on aspirin.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You can thank Benny for that.

JOHN COHEN

He's the only male she likes, except me. I don't count.

Benny walks over to Judith and they talk.

JOHN COHEN

He sure loves her voice.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He loves more than that.

JOHN COHEN

How do you know? Did he tell you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm a bartender. People tell me everything. Sometimes they don't even need words. I've only been here for a week and I could write a book, starting with Mr. Rosen.

JOHN COHEN

He really loves her?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He worships the ground she walks on. Only she keeps him at a distance and she always will as long as Papa is around.

Benny and Judith walk towards the stage. She goes back to the microphone and he sits at a table. Benny looks at Andrew and points to the table. Andrew nods.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Looks like the boss is thirsty. Will you excuse me? Enjoy the show.

Andrew walks away to his friends and starts preparing the drink.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Got the picture now, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, Angel Boy.

MONICA - ANGEL

So, what's the problem?

TESS - ANGEL

There are a lot of secrets here. It's like an onion. You have to peel away all the layers before you get to the heart. Just as you think you're there, there is another layer.

MONICA - ANGEL

What is the heart?

TESS - ANGEL

More than meets the eye.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It looks like you first have to stop her from burning her bra.

MONICA - ANGEL

And how do I do that?

Andrew hands Monica a tray with the drink on it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

By giving your new boss his drink.

Benny sits at the table watching Judith. Monica comes behind him and puts the drink on the table. He looks up and sees the name on the tag.

BENNY ROSEN

Thank you, Monica. Are you the new girl?

MONICA - ANGEL

Tonight's my first night.

BENNY ROSEN

You're Andrew's friend?

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes.

BENNY ROSEN

Have a seat. Any friend of Andrews is a friend of mine.

She does.

BENNY ROSEN

Are you from out-of-town?

MONICA - ANGEL

Very out. I'm only visiting.

BENNY ROSEN

And you have to work?

MONICA - ANGEL

A girl has to earn a living.

BENNY ROSEN

Are you and Andrew close?

MONICA - ANGEL

He's like a brother to me.

BENNY ROSEN

No boyfriend back home?

MONICA - ANGEL

Not at the moment.

BENNY ROSEN

With your looks it shouldn't take long. Course, I'm beginning to wonder about Andrew's eyesight.

Judith finishes and comes to the table and they stand.

BENNY ROSEN

Monica, this is my songbird Judith. Judith, this is Andrew's friend Monica.

JUDITH COHEN

(shaking her hand)

I've heard a lot about you.

MONICA - ANGEL

What have you heard?

JUDITH COHEN

That I should be the only one singing.

MONICA - ANGEL

Really.

(under her breath)

I must speak to him about that.

JUDITH COHEN

How long will you be here?

MONICA - ANGEL

I haven't decided yet.

JUDITH COHEN

(seeing John leave)

If you'll excuse me, I have to tell someone good-bye. We'll talk later.

Judith walks over to John and escorts him out. Monica walks back to the bar. She sees a glass of water and throws it at Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hey! Why did you do that?

MONICA - ANGEL

Because I felt like it.

She storms off. Andrew is confused. He looks at Tess who shrugs her shoulders.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

She enters the house. Papa JACOB COHEN is sitting waiting for her. She walks towards the stairs when he speaks to her.

JACOB COHEN

Another late night?

JUDITH COHEN

It was a good crowd. Even John showed up.

JACOB COHEN

(walking to her)

Judith, we need to talk.

JUDITH COHEN

Not tonight, Papa. I'm tired.

JACOB COHEN

Tired from work?

JUDITH COHEN

Tired of you. Goodnight, Papa.

She goes up the stairs. He turns back to the living room and sees Tess. He is stunned.

JACOB COHEN

How are you? How did you get in here?

TESS - ANGEL

My name is Tess and I'm an Angel.

JACOB COHEN

That's a good one. At least you're not the Ghost of Hanukkah past. Who are you really?

TESS - ANGEL

I am Angel, sent from God.

JACOB COHEN

Oh no you're not. You're a result of bad soup. I thought the chicken smelled bad.

He walks towards the kitchen.

JACOB COHEN

A little Mylanta will help.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. KITCHEN. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

He walks in. Tess is waiting.

TESS - ANGEL

Antacids won't do anything. I'm here to stay.

He opens the bottle and takes one.

JACOB COHEN

Suit yourself. Have a seat? Care for a bagel?

TESS - ANGEL

No thank you, Jacob.

JACOB COHEN

So, you know my name?

TESS - ANGEL

I know everything about you.

JACOB COHEN

(sitting down)

Is this the point where you do your SPIRITUAL blackmail?

TESS - ANGEL

(sitting down)

Jacob, I am not here for blackmail. God sent me to help.

JACOB COHEN

I don't need your help. I'm doing fine.

TESS - ANGEL

Is that why your daughter is tired of you?

JACOB COHEN

She's just being childish. She'll grow out of it.

TESS - ANGEL

When? When she's a grandmother?

JACOB COHEN

Lady---

TESS - ANGEL

My name is Tess.

JACOB COHEN

Tess, this is getting old. It's time for you to leave me and my indigestion alone.

TESS - ANGEL

As you wish, but I'll be back. And all the Mylanta in the world won't stop me.

Tess disappears.

JACOB COHEN

Oh yes it will.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING

Judith is at the table drinking coffee when John enters.

JOHN COHEN

Hey Jude.

JUDITH COHEN

Don't make it bad.

JOHN COHEN

Take a sad song and make it better.

JUDITH COHEN

You can stop now, John.

JOHN COHEN

Sorry, I couldn't resist.

(pours coffee)

You came home late last night?

JUDITH COHEN

Not late enough.

JOHN COHEN

Papa?

JUDITH COHEN

He was waiting. He wanted to talk.

JOHN COHEN

And did you?

JUDITH COHEN

I went to sleep. I was tired.

JOHN COHEN

Pretty soon you'll be living at Benny's.

JUDITH COHEN

It's the only place I can find peace.

JOHN COHEN

Andrew wouldn't have anything to do with that? Ever since he started you stay later.

JUDITH COHEN

He doesn't even know I'm alive.

JOHN COHEN

But you know he is.

JUDITH COHEN

Besides he has Monica. They seem to be a special relationship.

She gets up and pours more coffee.

JUDITH COHEN

Anyway, you know why I stay late.

(facing him)

I'm tired of fighting. Papa won't give up.

JOHN COHEN

Neither will you. Jude, you two need to talk. This can't go on forever. He's not getting any younger.

JUDITH COHEN

(turning away)

I'm tired of talking about it. John, the man hates me. Why can't you see that?

John walks up behind her and turns her around.

JOHN COHEN

He loves us BOTH. We're all he has since mom left.

JUDITH COHEN

(walking away)

And that's the smartest thing she ever did. He's a tyrant.

(walking away)

I'm going out.

She storms out of the kitchen without seeing Papa standing there. John sees him. Papa walks out. John pounds his fist on the table.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. EARLY NIGHT

Andrew is behind the bar. The place is almost empty. A group of TEENAGERS enter. Andrew turns to Benny who is sitting at the end of the bar. One girl approaches Andrew.

TEENAGE GIRL

Rum and coke.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Right away.

He prepares the drink and gives it to her. She takes a sip and spits it out.

TEENAGE GIRL

This is a coke. Where's the rum?

ANDREW - ANGEL

After you show me ID.

TEENAGE GIRL

It's at home.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sorry, no rum.

TEENAGE GIRL

Oh come on...

(looks at tag)

Andrew. Charlie always gave us one.

BENNY ROSEN

(approaching her)

And that's why I fired him. Now pay for the coke and go home.

ANDREW - ANGEL

A dollar please.

She takes a bill and slams it on the bar.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Do yourself a favor. Don't try to grow up so fast. You might not like it when you get there.

She and the group walk out. Benny looks at Andrew.

BENNY ROSEN

Good catch. How did you know?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Instinct.

BENNY ROSEN

What is it with teenagers? Why are they always in a rush to grow u?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They're at that awkward stage, not quite a child, not quite an adult.

(leans on bar)

That's probably why alcohol looks so good. It's exciting.

BENNY ROSEN

You don't drink?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not a drop.

BENNY ROSEN

Recovering alcoholic?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, just never liked the stuff.

Judith comes in. Benny looks at his watch.

BENNY ROSEN

Aren't you early?

JUDITH COHEN

I had to get out of that house.

BENNY ROSEN

It's two in the afternoon. You don't start till eight.

JUDITH COHEN

(walking to bar)

I just couldn't stay there anymore.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Another fight?

JUDITH COHEN

Papa wants to kiss and make up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's good, isn't it?

JUDITH COHEN

He's done it so many times; it's not even real anymore. Last night he was waiting for me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What happened?

JUDITH COHEN

I told him I was tired and went to bed. Benny, could you please make me burger?

BENNY ROSEN

Sure, I'll go to the kitchen.

Benny leaves. Andrew is still leaning on the bar. "Hey Jude" starts playing on the radio behind him. Judith acts annoyed.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You want a coke?

JUDITH COHEN

Yeah, and this time put some rum in it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sounds like you need to talk.

JUDITH COHEN

Andrew, just make me the drink! I'm tired of talking and while you're at it, get rid of that song.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's only a song.

JUDITH COHEN

(leaning and glaring)

Let it be, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(set back by her behavior)

Yes, ma'am. When you want to talk, you know where I am.

(walks away after turning off radio)

First Monica then you? I would love to know what I did wrong.

Monica comes with Benny. Judith sits down at the table. Benny gives Monica the burger.

BENNY ROSEN

Could you give Judith this burger?

MONICA - ANGEL

(glaring at Andrew)

Gladly.

She walks off as Andrew walks away.

BENNY ROSEN

What's wrong with her?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have no idea.

BENNY ROSEN

Women. One gets PMS, they all do.

Monica brings Judith the food and sits down with her.

MONICA - ANGEL

I hope it's fine.

JUDITH COHEN

(picking up burger)

It's fine. Benny makes the best burgers in town. It's what brought me into this place.

Andrew walks over with the drink and puts it on the table.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(snapping)

Here's your drink.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's with him? I've never seen him snap.

JUDITH COHEN

I snapped at him a few minutes ago. I owe him an apology. He just wants to help. He's a good guy.

MONICA - ANGEL

If you say so.

JUDITH COHEN

You mad at him too?

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm a little disappointed.

JUDITH COHEN

Poor Andrew. He must think we both have PMS. What did he do to you?

MONICA - ANGEL

He knows I'm sensitive about my singing voice. He had no right to tell you.

JUDITH COHEN

That's all! Don't worry. You're not the only one who is tone deaf.

MONICA - ANGEL

I am not tone deaf. Is that what he said?

JUDITH COHEN

Oops! Why don't we change the subject? Are you and Andrew close?

MONICA - ANGEL

We **WERE **good friends.

JUDITH COHEN

Don't you think he's kind of cute?

MONICA - ANGEL

I've never looked at him that way. He's always just been Andrew.

JUDITH COHEN

I see. Whatever turns you on. I still think you're wrong. Given a choice between Benny and Andrew, I would take Andrew any day.

MONICA - ANGEL

What about Benny?

JUDITH COHEN

He's okay. He's a nice guy.

MONICA - ANGEL

Only a nice guy?

JUDITH COHEN

Like you, I don't see him that way.

MONICA - ANGEL

At least you can trust what Benny says.

JUDITH COHEN

He's very dependable, not Mr. Excitement, but he makes me feel safe. You get what you see with him.

MONICA - ANGEL

And you don't like that?

JUDITH COHEN

On the contrary, when I'm with him I'm at peace. And John thought it was Andrew who made me want to stay late.

MONICA - ANGEL

What does Andrew have to do with it?

JUDITH COHEN

John thinks I stay late because of him, but it's really Benny. The more I think about it---

MONICA - ANGEL

You like him?

JUDITH COHEN

I guess I do. He's my friend, my only friend.

MONICA - ANGEL

You have another, a very powerful one.

JUDITH COHEN

Who?

Benny and Andrew are by the bar looking at the two girls.

BENNY ROSEN

What do you think they're talking about?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You got me.

BENNY ROSEN

Andrew, have you known Monica for a long time?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Longer than you could possibly know.

BENNY ROSEN

You think she's be interested in a guy like me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Benny, be honest with yourself and ask the girl you really want, Judith?

BENNY ROSEN

She doesn't even know I'm alive. Besides with her temper, she'd probably snap my head off.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you afraid of her?

BENNY ROSEN

You bet I am. How could such a beautiful woman be so mean? Both our beautiful women have mean streaks.

ANDREW - ANGEL

If you say so.

BENNY ROSEN

You don't find them attractive? What's wrong with you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm just not interested.

BENNY ROSEN

Not interested? Why not? Ohhh...OHHH! That's it. Hey! I'm not one to make decisions about a person's life style. Like the song says, "Whatever gets you through the night."

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's not what you think, Benny?

BENNY ROSEN

Then what is it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's not the reason I'm here...we're here.

BENNY ROSEN

We?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(starts to shine)

Benny, I'm an Angel, sent from God.

BENNY ROSEN

Angel? What's with the light display?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's God's light. He sent us here to help Judith's family. He wants to bring them back together.

BENNY ROSEN

We? Who's your partner?

Andrew looks at Monica.

BENNY ROSEN

Monica? She's an Angel? That's why you're not interested.

ANDREW - ANGEL

God has a message for you too.

BENNY ROSEN

Me, what's the message?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He says he wants you to be patient and wait, and when the right time comes, just be yourself.

BENNY ROSEN

Be myself? When will the right time come?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You'll know when it happens. That's all I can tell you right now.

BENNY ROSEN

Be patient. Whatever you say.

Back at the table, Judith has finished her lunch.

MONICA - ANGEL

I see you like it.

JUDITH COHEN

I didn't know how hungry I was. I guess a good fight can do that.

MONICA - ANGEL

Judith, there's something I need to tell you.

JUDITH COHEN

So tell me. I don't bite.

MONICA - ANGEL

That's not what your family thinks.

JUDITH COHEN

You want to talk too? What is it with you and Andrew? Why can't you leave my family problems alone? They don't involve you.

MONICA - ANGEL

They involve God.

JUDITH COHEN

God?

MONICA - ANGEL

(shining)

Judith, I'm an Angel, sent from God.

Judith pulls away.

MONICA - ANGEL

Don't be afraid. He sent us with a message.

JUDITH COHEN

Message? For me? What is it?

MONICA - ANGEL

He loves you and wants your family to have peace. This war has been going on long enough.

JUDITH COHEN

(standing up)

Not as long as my father insists on living in the Middle Ages. You tell your God to change that and the war will end.

John comes in and runs to Judith. He is happy and has a letter in his hand.

JOHN COHEN

Jude! I got it! I got the internship!

JUDITH COHEN

(coldly)

Congratulations. Papa will be very happy. Have you told him?

JOHN COHEN

I wanted to tell you first.

JUDITH COHEN

Well, you have. Congratulations.

JOHN COHEN

You could at least be happy for me.

Benny and Andrew are still watching the three. They can hear John yelling.

JOHN COHEN

Jude, I've had it with your war. All my life, I've have been trying to keep the peace. Well, I give up. Papa hates you and now you hate every man who comes along. Well, I'm through. You've succeeded in pushing me away too.

John storms out. Benny turns to Andrew.

BENNY ROSEN

Looks like I have a long wait.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. JACOB'S BEDROOM. MID-AFTERNOON

He is sitting on the bed looking at his wedding pictures. Tess appears and sits next to him while looking at the pictures.

TESS - ANGEL

Your wife was very beautiful.

JACOB COHEN

She's the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

He looks at Tess for the first time.

JACOB COHEN

You're not indigestion, are you?

TESS - ANGEL

No.

(handing him bottle)

But here's the Mylanta.

JACOB COHEN

And you're not the Ghost of Hanukkah past?

TESS - ANGEL

Present or future.

(starts shining.)

I am an Angel. The real thing, Jacob. God sent me here with a message. He loves you and your family and he wants you to make peace. He loves ALL his children and he wants YOU to love yours, BOTH of them.

JACOB COHEN

I do. I just can't show it. Emotions have always been my weak point. I've been a rock for my family much too long.

TESS - ANGEL

You had too. You were all they had. Tell me about Sarah.

JACOB COHEN

You know her name? Or course you would.

(looks at picture)

She was my princess. I worshipped the ground she walked on.

TESS - ANGEL

Is she dead?

JACOB COHEN

Oh on. At least not the last time I knew.

(puts down picture)

We were married young. Our families arranged it. I know it sounds crazy in this modern world but some families still follow the old traditions. We even had a matchmaker. When I first saw her, I was smitten. I couldn't believe such an angel would agree to marry me. I'm not Mr. America. Well, we married and had the children and were fine for awhile.

TESS - ANGEL

What went wrong?

JACOB COHEN

She was bored and wanted more from life. So, she took some night courses. It didn't bother me at the time. I thought now she would be happy. I already felt I was loosing her. Then came women's lib and the ERA. Sarah ate it up. She even stopped coming to Temple because she called our seating arrangements **blatant and deliberate** discrimination. At one time, she even burned her bra. And then one day I came home early from work and found her packing. I asked why. She said she felt like she was in jail and **I **was her jailer. She was running away with her instructor. **He** was going to liberate her.

TESS - ANGEL

What about the children?

JACOB COHEN

They were holding her back intellectually. She wanted to be free. The truth is, it had nothing to do with intellectual freedom. She wanted to be free from me. She never really loved me. Women's lib was just an excuse to go.

TESS - ANGEL

What did you tell the children?

JACOB COHEN

John was too young but I told Judith she took a long trip and would be back when she was ready.

TESS - ANGEL

(picking up picture)

Judith has her face.

JACOB COHEN

I know. I see it every day.

TESS - ANGEL

And that's why you pretend to hate her. She reminds you too much of Sarah.

JACOB COHEN

I loved that woman, Tess. And I love Judith. I'm not getting any younger and my health is starting to fail. I'm trying to make peace but it's too late. The damage is done. I don't know what to do anymore.

TESS - ANGEL

Just tell her you love her.

He stands and walks away.

JACOB COHEN

That's easier said than done. She has her mother in her.

TESS - ANGEL

(walking to him)

She also has you. Both of you are in pain and you're using John as a Ping-Pong ball. The boy is exhausted. He can't go on with his life till you get on with yours. It's like you're a record and you're stuck in the same rut. If you don't push the needle a little, you will rub a hole through it. Jacob, you have to move that needle before you destroy the record of your family.

There is a sound of a door closing downstairs.

TESS - ANGEL

She's home. Go break your rut.

JACOB COHEN

(walking to door)

You're right. I'm going to do it right now.

He turns and she is gone. He looks at the bottle in his hand, turns and walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. MID-AFTERNOON. -- MOMENTS LATER

Jacob comes down the stairs. Judith sees him and tries to walk by him without speaking.

JACOB COHEN

It's polite to say hello.

JUDITH COHEN

Hello papa.

She starts to walk up the stairs.

JACOB COHEN

Judith, please, don't walk away from me. We need to talk.

JUDITH COHEN

Not tonight, I'm tired.

JACOB COHEN

When, tomorrow?

JUDITH COHEN

Tomorrow. Right now I need to take a bath before I start work.

JACOB COHEN

Always an excuse with you. You're just like your mother. All you want to do is run away.

JUDITH COHEN

Because you pushed me away.

She turns and faces him.

JACOB COHEN

And now I'm sorry.

(approaching stairway)

Judith, this war has been going on long enough.

JUDITH COHEN

(coming down stairs)

You should know. You started it. All my life I've tried to please you, but it never was enough. I was always a failure. John was your wonderboy. He couldn't do anything wrong. He's even become a doctor, just for you. Now you can proudly say "My son the doctor."

JACOB COHEN

I am proud of you too.

JUDITH COHEN

You have a strange way of showing it. You won't even come see me sing. It's below you.

JACOB COHEN

And it's below you. I sent you to a good school for your education. Instead, all you want to do is sing. Why did I even bother?

JUDITH COHEN

You wanted me to find a husband. Isn't that how you think? Marry the daughter off so you won't have to worry about her. She won't be a burden. Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you. I didn't find a husband. Instead I got an education. The last thing you wanted was a woman with brains. Mama left you when she found hers. That was the smartest thing she ever did.

JACOB COHEN

She did not leave for that reason.

JUDITH COHEN

Then why?

JACOB COHEN

For another man!

He turns his back to her. She is stunned.

JUDITH COHEN

Why didn't you tell me?

JACOB COHEN

(facing her)

You were too young. Your mother never loved me. She was bored and wanted more.

JUDITH COHEN

What about John and I?

JACOB COHEN

She said you held her back.

JUDITH COHEN

She didn't love us?

JACOB COHEN

She didn't love me, the man. She called me her jailer. And all I did was love her. I worshipped the ground she walked on.

JUDITH COHEN

No, you're lying. Mama wasn't like that. She loved us.

JACOB COHEN

Your mother only loved herself. I'm the one who raised you, BOTH of you. Even after I found out---

JUDITH COHEN

Found out what, Papa?

JACOB COHEN

John is not my son. Your mother left me long before she walked out the door. She was a tramp!

JUDITH COHEN

No, you're lying!

JACOB COHEN

And you're acting just like her. How do you think I feel when I see you and see her face? It breaks my heart. The only child that is truly mine looks like a harlot!

JUDITH COHEN

I am not a harlot! I'm liberated. This isn't the Middle Ages. Women have rights.

JACOB COHEN

And that gives you the right to sleep around?

JUDITH COHEN

I have never done that. I admit I'm no saint but it's always been in relationships.

JACOB COHEN

And where have those relationships gotten you? You're over thirty and still not married.

JUDITH COHEN

That's not my fault!

JACOB COHEN

Then whose is it?

JUDITH COHEN

YOURS!

JACOB COHEN

Mine?

JUDITH COHEN

How can you expect me to love a man when I don't know how? When it was never shown to me? I needed you, Papa, and you threw me away. I don't care what your reason was. You threw me away, just like mama. I've spent my whole life as an ORPHAN!

She storms out of the house. He turns to see John who has heard everything.

JACOB COHEN

How long have you been standing there?

JOHN COHEN

Long enough. I heard everything. Who was my father?

JACOB COHEN

I never knew.

JOHN COHEN

How did you find out?

JACOB COHEN

Remember your bicycle accident? You needed blood. At the hospital, I offered mine. They did the tests and found out we never even came close.

JOHN COHEN

Where's Mama now?

JACOB COHEN

I don't know. She sends me letters sometimes. The postmarks come from all over. She's discovered the world.

JOHN COHEN

How come you never go divorced?

JACOB COHEN

I guess I kept hoping she'd come back. Now I've lost them both, your mother and Judith. She really hates me.

JOHN COHEN

(hugging him)

There's a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes they're even the same. She'll come back.

(looks at him)

Let's go get a cup of tea. I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty.

JACOB COHEN

I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know how. I don't even know who your father is.

JOHN COHEN

I have one father, you. Let's go.

The two walk into the kitchen. Tess watches from a distance.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. EARLY NIGHT

Andrew is behind the bar when Tess walks in. Monica walks up to her.

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

How are things going?

MONICA - ANGEL

There hasn't been any changes.

TESS - ANGEL

Something wrong? You seem very quiet.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's Andrew.

TESS - ANGEL

Are you two fighting? What did he do?

MONICA - ANGEL

He told Judith about my voice before I even met her.

TESS - ANGEL

What did he say?

MONICA - ANGEL

He said I was tone-deaf. Tess, he knows how sensitive I am about my voice. He didn't have to tell someone else. I know I don't have that gift. It hurts me every time I see someone else who has, and he knows it.

TESS - ANGEL

Have you told him you're angry?

MONICA - ANGEL

I can't get the words out without wanting to cripple him.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll talk to him. Has he done anything else?

MONICA - ANGEL

He's playing matchmaker between Judith and Benny.

TESS - ANGEL

Is that part of the plan?

MONICA - ANGEL

I don't know. I've been too angry to ask.

Judith runs in angry and upset.

TESS - ANGEL

It seems to be catching. You go see what you can do. I'll speak to Andrew.

Tess walks up the bar. He stops wiping the counter.

TESS - ANGEL

Hello, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

How are things going?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Touch and go.

TESS - ANGEL

I hear you've been playing matchmaker. Was that part of the plan?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It seemed the thing to do. Benny loves her. Besides, I'm getting bored. I spend so much time behind this bar; I could have left my legs at home. I have to do something.

TESS - ANGEL

You're a real romantic, aren't you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't always deal with death. I happen to like love. Like the Beatles say "All you need is love."

TESS - ANGEL

And they're right. They should be. I told them. There are many types of love, even love between friends.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What are you getting at?

TESS - ANGEL

You told Judith Monica was tone-deaf. She's very hurt. You know how she feels about her voice.

ANDREW - ANGEL

But it's the truth.

TESS - ANGEL

I know it is, but you didn't have to tell Judith. You owe her an apology.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And she'll get one tonight after work. How's the war at the home front?

TESS - ANGEL

Jacob sees me as reaches for his Mylanta. He thinks I'm indigestion of the Ghost of Hanukkah past.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

Ghost of Hanukkah past? That's a good one. I'll have to remember that. It's better than the cucumber.

Tess glares at him.

TESS - ANGEL

We'll talk later, boxer shorts. Remember Monica.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, ma'am.

(walking away)

Ghost of Hanukkah past. Good one.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. MID-AFTERNOON. -- LATER

Jacob is reading at home alone. He looks up to see Andrew sitting across from him.

JACOB COHEN

Who are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A friend of Tess's.

JACOB COHEN

You an Angel too?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes I am.

JACOB COHEN

And what do you want?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My name is Andrew and I'm the Angel of Death.

JACOB COHEN

So, I'm dying now? What else is new? I'm old. I've lived a long life, and raised two children alone. Tell me something I don't know. Am I going to die?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Everyone dies. It's just a matter of time. I'm not here to take you yet.

JACOB COHEN

Then why are you here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your time on this Earth is short. It's time to end this war with Judith.

JACOB COHEN

I'm trying. Don't you angels talk to each other?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Try harder. I mean what I say. Your remaining years should be filled with love. You've wasted too many.

JACOB COHEN

And I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back.

Andrew stands.

ANDREW - ANGEL

A wise man once said, "The love you take is equal to the love you make."

JACOB COHEN

And who was he?

ANDREW - ANGEL

His name was John Lennon.

Jacob looks away for a moment and looks up. Andrew is gone.

JACOB COHEN

Even that answer is musical.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. WOMEN'S BATHROOM. LATE AFTERNOON. -- MOMENTS LATER

Judith runs in crying and Monica follows.

MONICA - ANGEL

Something wrong?

JUDITH COHEN

My whole life has just fallen apart. It turns out my mother ran off with another man and WILLINGLY left us behind. She never loved John and I.

MONICA - ANGEL

That can't be true. There has to be another explanation.

JUDITH COHEN

I wish. It seems the only REAL parent I have was a father who thinks I'm a tramp, just like my mother. And that's not all of it. My little brother is really my half-brother. Mama had a fling and had John. I often wondered why we looked so different. Monica,

(facing her)

Why does the truth have to hurt so much?

MONICA - ANGEL

It's the nature of the beast. The truth brings us back to reality.

JUDITH COHEN

What do I do now? My father and my mother deserted me. I'm alone.

MONICA - ANGEL

You have John.

JUDITH COHEN

(turning away)

Even he's given up on me. I've pushed away anyone who could love me. There's no one.

MONICA - ANGEL

Benny.

JUDITH COHEN

How long before I push him away too?

MONICA - ANGEL

(walking to her)

Call it a hunch, but something tells me he won't be that easy to get rid of.

(takes her hands)

Trust in God and everything will be fine. He can heal all your hearts but you have to ask him. You have to face your problems and deal with them. You can't run away every time you're faced with the truth. You're not a child anymore.

JUDITH COHEN

That's the problem. I never was. I spent my whole life trying to please a man who didn't even want me around.

MONICA - ANGEL

But he's changed. He wants his daughter back.

JUDITH COHEN

(pulling away hands)

Well, I don't want him back. My father is dead.

Judith walks out.

MONICA - ANGEL

The only one dead is you. Father,

(looking up)

Help her to know the error of her ways. Give her the guidance she needs. And if she doesn't accept it, SHOVE it down her throat. It's the only thing she understands. While you're at it, accept my apology for loosing my temper with Andrew. I know he was wrong to tell Judith, but he is right. I am tone-deaf. Maybe it's time I accept it.

She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. EARLY NIGHT -- LATER

Judith has just finished her last set. Andrew is putting the chairs up on the bar. Everyone is closing shop. Monica walks up to Andrew who stops working.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, I need to say something. I'm sorry I threw the water at you. I was hurt and angry.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And I'm sorry I---

MONICA - ANGEL

Called me tone-deaf.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I didn't expect her to tell you. Look, Monica---

Judith comes over and goes to Andrew.

JUDITH COHEN

Andrew, may I ask you a question?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sure.

JUDITH COHEN

First, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'd like to make it up to you. I know this place across town. They have a four o'clock license. Perhaps you could come with me, my treat?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't you want to go home?

JUDITH COHEN

Not tonight.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm sorry I can't. Monica and I have to talk. Perhaps you could ask Benny? I'm sure he would love to escort you and he'll treat. I'll call him.

JUDITH COHEN

Andrew, no!

ANDREW - ANGEL

Benny, could I see you?

Benny walks over.

BENNY ROSEN

What is it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Judith doesn't feel like going home quite yet. She knows of a four o'clock bar. Perhaps you could escort her?

BENNY ROSEN

Sure I could.

(to Judith)

Just let me put the money in the safe and we'll go. Come with me. It's in my apartment upstairs.

(takes her hand)

We won't be long.

He drags her away and Monica looks at Andrew.

MONICA - ANGEL

Playing matchmaker?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just call me Yente. Only don't have me sing it. I'm tone deaf.

He smiles, takes her and kisses it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Come on. I know this cafe that serves a mean latte. It's right off the Seine.

He grabs her and they go.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BENNY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

They both enter. Judith goes to the couch and sits down. He goes into another room off-stage.

BENNY ROSEN

Care for some coffee before we go? It's cold out and it will keep you warm?

JUDITH COHEN

Fine. She goes over to a stack of albums by the stereo and starts looking at them. Benny enters and walks over.

BENNY ROSEN

I see you've found my record collection. I'm a old die-hard. I know CD's sound better but they can never replace LP's.

(picks some up)

I've had these all my life. Some are not considered very obscure.

He pulls out a Della Reese album.

BENNY ROSEN

Now this one can't be found anywhere, not even on CD. It's one of my favorites. This lady can sing. Would you like to hear it?

JUDITH COHEN

Not tonight.

BENNY ROSEN

I'll get the coffee. You have a seat.

She does. He continues speaking off-stage.

BENNY ROSEN

I don't always have visitors. My hours are too late for them.

He returns with her cup and gives it to her.

BENNY ROSEN

I'm actually quite new in the neighborhood. I'm from Chicago. You ever been there?

JUDITH COHEN

Not yet.

BENNY ROSEN

Chicago is an experience. We have everything. We make the best hot dogs and pizza in the world. Our weather can go from twenty below to over one hundred. And then there's the wind, the Hawk. That's what we call it. It can bite a hole in your bones on a bad day.

JUDITH COHEN

Is that why you left?

BENNY ROSEN

No, I needed a change. So, I packed my albums, a few suitcases of clothes and came here. Well,

He puts his hand on her knee briefly.

BENNY ROSEN

Enough about me. Tell me about you while I play my favorite album.

(gets up)

I hope you don't mind staying in?

JUDITH COHEN

No. Truth is I didn't want to go home.

Benny goes over to the stereo and puts on the album as she speaks.

JUDITH COHEN

I ran out of the house tonight. I don't think my father or brother wants me back.

BENNY ROSEN

(facing her)

Bad night? What happened?

JUDITH COHEN

The truth came out.

BENNY ROSEN

And it wasn't pretty. What's your father like?

JUDITH COHEN

Papa? He's old country.

BENNY ROSEN

And that's bad?

JUDITH COHEN

Not always. Don't get me wrong. He's a good man. He raised two children by himself. He clothed us, fed us, put a roof over our heads and sent us to the best schools he could afford. Even when we did something wrong, he never raised a hand to us.

BENNY ROSEN

So what's the problem?

He turns back to the stereo as she puts down the cup.

JUDITH COHEN

He never loved us. It was like he put up a wall and he wouldn't let anyone in.

BENNY ROSEN

(facing her)

Did you try?

JUDITH COHEN

Course I tried. We both did. Sometimes John would get in but I never could. Papa always shut me out. I could never do anything right. There were times he wouldn't even look me in the face. I grew up thinking I was ugly. Turns out I was only ugly to him, and I didn't know why, until tonight.

BENNY ROSEN

Why?

JUDITH COHEN

I have my mother's face and she hurt him. Every time he'd look at me, he'd see her. It wasn't until tonight I realized he is also a man. She broke his heart and therefore he forgot how to show it.

BENNY ROSEN

(turning away)

Rejection can do that. I should know. Its happened enough times to me. I've always been Mr. Dependable. Every time I see a girl I like, she rejects me. I've spent my whole life as a "Good Friend" or a "Brother". Never a man. I don't let it bother me. There's a woman for me out there. I just haven't found her yet. I haven't given up on love. You speak of your family not having enough love. I was lucky. I came from a big family. There was love everywhere.

Judith eyes start to close as he speaks. She is tired.

BENNY ROSEN

Everyday at my house it was a zoo.

Judith falls asleep.

BENNY ROSEN

At breakfast time

(turns to her)

It took us.

(seeing her)

Forever to eat.

He shakes his head.

BENNY ROSEN

You really were tired.

He goes over to the couch and raises her legs gently till she is lying down. He then takes off her shoes and grabs a blanket and covers her, stands by and watches.

BENNY ROSEN

Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty.

He walks over to the phone and picks up the receiver.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Jacob looks at the clock and then the phone as Tess appears.

TESS - ANGEL

Worried, Jacob?

JACOB COHEN

She's never been this late. I wish I knew where she was. She's a pretty girl. Anything could happen to her.

TESS - ANGEL

What would you give to find out?

JACOB COHEN

Everything. I'd even have her angry, as long as she was here.

TESS - ANGEL

Another argument?

JACOB COHEN

(turning to her)

I've destroyed everything. She now knows the truth.

TESS - ANGEL

Not the whole truth. You know where Sarah is right now. You've known for years. That's why you never divorced her. You kept hoping she'd come back. Why didn't you tell her that?

JACOB COHEN

I never got that far.

John walks in.

JOHN COHEN

How come you never told me? Especially after last night. You knew you could. Who's your friend, Papa?

JACOB COHEN

You can see her?

JOHN COHEN

Course I can. Why shouldn't I?

TESS - ANGEL

He thinks I'm indigestion. My name is Tess and I'm a friend of Andrews.

JOHN COHEN

You're one of Benny's angels? How many are down here?

JACOB COHEN

There's more than two?

TESS - ANGEL

I see you've met Andrew.

JACOB COHEN

He paid me a visit.

JOHN COHEN

At least three.

JACOB COHEN

Three?

TESS - ANGEL

(walking to Jacob)

Three of you, three of us.

JACOB COHEN

Is one with Judith?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, and she's safe.

JACOB COHEN

Where?

The phone rings.

TESS - ANGEL

Aren't you going to answer your phone?

JACOB COHEN

(answering)

Hello...Benny who?...Is she safe?...Thank you for taking care of her.

(hangs up)

She's with Benny, her boss.

TESS - ANGEL

He's a good man.

JACOB COHEN

He an angel too?

TESS - ANGEL

No, he's quite human and something else. He's in love with her.

(touching Jacob's arm)

Go get some sleep. She's fine.

He nods and leaves the room. John watches him. When he turns, Tess is gone.

JOHN COHEN

Night, Tess, wherever you are.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. BENNY'S APARTMENT. MORNING

Judith is still asleep. He stands by the stereo, holding a cup of coffee while looking at the albums. Andrew appears before him.

BENNY ROSEN

Andrew, how did you get in?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm an Angel.

BENNY ROSEN

And you have legs?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Very funny.

BENNY ROSEN

Why are you here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I came to see how she was.

BENNY ROSEN

(looking at her)

She's asleep. We were talking and she zonked out. I know I'm boring but I've never had a girl fall asleep on me before.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't think it was you.

BENNY ROSEN

I called her father and told him I'd send her home in the morning.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have to wake her up first.

BENNY ROSEN

How?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You could try a kiss?

BENNY ROSEN

Oh no. With her temper, she'd whack me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Maybe the smell of coffee would help?

Andrew sees the album cover.

BENNY ROSEN

Good idea.

He sees Andrew grab a cover.

BENNY ROSEN

It's a great album.

ANDREW - ANGEL

May I borrow it? She looks like a friend.

BENNY ROSEN

Sure.

Judith starts to stir. Benny goes over and puts the coffee under her nose. Her eyes open.

BENNY ROSEN

Morning sleepy head.

JUDITH COHEN

Where am I?

BENNY ROSEN

You feel asleep on my couch. Don't worry. I called home for you.

She looks at her clothes.

BENNY ROSEN

Your honor is safe. I'm a good guy.

She sits up and he sits next to her. He puts down the coffee.

JUDITH COHEN

I know that. You're a nice guy and I like you.

BENNY ROSEN

But?

JUDITH COHEN

But what?

BENNY ROSEN

I know my record with girls. Whenever they say that there is always a but.

JUDITH COHEN

Not this time.

She kisses him lightly on the lips. Benny looks at Andrew who gives him the thumbs-up.

JUDITH COHEN

I mean what I say. I like you very much. I've just been too blind to see it.

She kisses him again. He looks up to see Andrew has left. He gently pushes her away.

BENNY ROSEN

You better go home. You and your father have a lot to talk about. I think it's time.

JUDITH COHEN

You're right, after I get some coffee.

Benny leaves. She precedes to lie down again and close her eyes.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

Judith comes in. Jacob is sitting on the couch. As she enters, he turns to her.

JUDITH COHEN

Hello papa.

JACOB COHEN

Judith.

She enters the room and sits by him.

JUDITH COHEN

I'm sorry.

JACOB COHEN

So am I. I should have told you the truth long ago.

JUDITH COHEN

Well, you have now.

JACOB COHEN

Not all of it. There's more. I know where your mother is. I've known for years.

JUDITH COHEN

Where is she?

He gives her some letters.

JACOB COHEN

Read for yourself. I will warn you, parenting is not one of her skills.

JUDITH COHEN

(giving them back)

Then I don't want to know. You're the only parent I want.

Jacob starts to cry lightly.

JACOB COHEN

I was such a fool. I transferred my hatred for your mother to you. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?

JUDITH COHEN

Yes, I forgive you.

She hugs him.

JACOB COHEN

I am so proud of you. You're not at all like her.

JUDITH COHEN

(pulling away)

I do have her temper.

JACOB COHEN

That's my temper you inherited. That's why we never got along. We're too much alike. The only things you got were her beauty and her voice.

JUDITH COHEN

She was a singer?

JACOB COHEN

She had a beautiful voice, not as good as yours.

JUDITH COHEN

How would you know? You never come to see me.

JACOB COHEN

I would hear you rehearsing at home. You're a regular Streisand.

JUDITH COHEN

No, papa. There is only one Streisand. I could never be her.

JACOB COHEN

At least you're both Jewish. Do you want to be like her?

JUDITH COHEN

I just want to be your daughter. Come tonight. See me sing. You realize, I never sang for my father.

JACOB COHEN

That's the name of a play.

JUDITH COHEN

Yes, it is. Please come.

JACOB COHEN

Try and stop me.

They hug each other. John and Tess smile and watch.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. JACOB'S BEDROOM. MID-AFTERNOON -- LATER

Andrew is behind the bar as Tess walks up to him.

TESS - ANGEL

Well, did you two talk?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes we did.

TESS - ANGEL

And everything is fine?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

TESS - ANGEL

Good. Two problems solved.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Two?

TESS - ANGEL

Our time here is finished. We can go home now.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(pulling out album)

Do I have enough time to return this?

TESS - ANGEL

(looking surprised)

Well, I---

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

I just love a woman with a secret.

Monica comes by and he hides the album.

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll see you two later.

She leaves.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's wrong with her?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll tell you in a few centuries.

Judith and John enter. They are smiling. Andrew turns to Monica.

ANDREW - ANGEL

We can go home now.

Benny comes up to them.

BENNY ROSEN

Not yet guys. There's one more thing you have to do.

(opens bar door)

Andrew, Monica, take a seat. This time you're my guest. Enjoy the show. Tonight will be one to remember.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. BENNY'S PIANO BAR. NIGHT -- LATER

Judith is on stage. John, Jacob, Andrew and Monica are sitting at a table watching her.

JUDITH COHEN

This next song is dedicated with love to my family, my brother John and my Papa. I love you both.

She raises a glass. John does also.

JOHN COHEN

A toast to my beautiful sister.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RECEPTION HALL. NIGHT. - MONTHS LATER

John's hand holds up a glass.

JOHN COHEN

And my new brother-in-law, Benny. May they have many good years together.

JACOB COHEN

And lots of children.

Three other arms join their glasses. They belong to the Angels.

ANDREW - ANGEL

L'achim!

They toast. John puts his glass down.

JOHN COHEN

I never thought I'd see the day. I still can't believe there's a man who can stand my sister's temper.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They definitely won't be a quiet couple. I wouldn't want to be there when they disagree.

JACOB COHEN

Come now, Andrew. Benny is not a man to let his wife tell him what to do. I made him promise to be the man in the family.

TESS - ANGEL

That's what you think.

Two arms come across the Angel's shoulders. They belong to Judith. The "Hava Nagila" starts playing in the background.

JUDITH COHEN

What are you three doing sitting down? Benny and I went through a lot of trouble finding a band who could play "Hava Nagila".

BENNY ROSEN

You three are going to dance with us.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm game.

(gives hand to Monica)

Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

(taking hand)

Andrew?

Monica and Andrew stand. Andrew extends his hand to Tess.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Oh on. That's too fast for me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Come on. Live a little.

TESS - ANGEL

(takes his hand)

Oh, why not?

She gets up and the three join in the circle.

FADE OUT:


End file.
